The 125th Hunger Games A New Victor Emerges
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: This time in chosen the Hunger Games have been more deadlier, more violent, and more killing. With the power of a new President, President Freque Snow. Okay no more apps, sorry.
1. Applications

**Hey people I am here for yes another Hunger Game but a better one because I tried hard last time only to get downfall. Here it is. Some districts will send more people than others depending on the killing, population, and the Capitol's favourite district. I want to take the Hunger Games to the next level. And this isn't even the Quarter Quell twist. I will tell you when I finish the tribute list. But there is one thing I appreciate, if you make a character please make it detailed and make sure you please review. Even a one liner would work, just anything.**

* * *

Here goes the application.

Name (Nicknames):

District:

Gender:

Age:

Family:

Friends:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategy(training and games):

Background/history:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Volunteer in the games (Y/N, why?):

Bloodbath Tribute(Y/N): 

**Optional**

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Birthday (m/d):

Would they get along with their mentors/escort?

Attitude towards Capitol:

Interview Quote:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle: 

Reaction at the reaping:

Song that fits with your tribute:

Alliance (Could PM after reapings):

Could be in Relationship (Look at alliance):

BF/GF in home district:

**And now here goes the tribute list of wonderfulness. There are 4 extra slots making now 28 contestants play cause of out new evil President. Might be a first come first serve but maybe not. I am looking for detail and maybe a beta.**

* * *

District 1 Luxury Items:

M=

F=

District 2 Medicine and Doctors:

M=

F=

F (Fav) =

District 3 Technology/Factories/Electronics etc:

M=

M (Population) =

F=

District 4 Fishing:

M=

M (Fav) =

F=

District 5 Math research:

M=

F=

District 6 Science Research:

M=

F=

District 7 Lumber:

M=

F=

District 8 Textiles:

M=

F=

F (Population) =

District 9 Hunting:

M=

F=

District 10 Livestock:

M=

F=

District 11 Agriculture:

M=

F=

District 12 Coal:

M=

F=


	2. Oh, We're Halfway There

***Insert Bon Jovi music, 'Livin' on a prayer'* Hey people it's me again and as you see I am going to put an author note at the end. But heads up is I made the extra district 8 slot to district 7 and 3 to 10 because both apps I got were from district 7 and 10 you can't really change them. And you don't have to follow my format; it is just suggestions. Haha I just made a District 4 guy again. So yeah.**

* * *

**Current Tribute List which will be updated as soon as I get more.**

**District 1 Luxury Items:**

M= Reserved

F= Amy Crest (16)

**District 2 Medicine and Doctors:**

M=

F= Allure "Lure" Sturay (17)

F (Fav) =

**District 3 Technology/Factories/Electronics etc:**

M= Leo De Jong (16)

F= Anthracite "Cite" Weatherby (18)

**District 4 Fishing:**

M= Ryland "Land" Ocara (17)

M (Fav) =

F=

**District 5 Math research:**

M=

F=

**District 6 Science Research:**

M= Cloud Rivera (17)

F=

**District 7 Lumber:**

M=

F= McKinley "Kin" Bennett (16)

F (Population) = Acacia "Ace" March (16)

**District 8 Textiles:**

M=

F=

**District 9 Hunting:**

M=

F= Foxamina "Fox" Caccia (15)

**District 10 Livestock:**

M= Zen Lef (14)

M (Population) = Edant Harmono (17)

F=

**District 11 Agriculture:**

M=

F= Madeline "Maddie" Alloras (12)

**District 12 Coal:**

M=

F= Jessica Evans (15)

* * *

**A/N-14/28 not that bad. Hoorah I only need the app for the boy from district 1 to start writing. And I will keep the trivia up starting from either the reapings or train ride. But I need your opinion. And to help with this; I should make a poll about what questions to put on the poll but here is what I'm going to write.**

What I should put up questions for my reaping.

Every reaping I will introduce the new tributes and I want to know how I should make you guys vote.

Either

Option 1-Who is your favourite tribute from district _?

Ex.

Male from D1

Female from D1

Option 2-Who do you think is more likely to win in district _?

Ex.

Male from D1

Female from D1

Option 3-What word best describes the tributes from District _?

Ex.

Courageous

Wimpy

Shallow

Strong

Violent

Determined

Complete opposites

The exact alike

**Just say which one you want me to put up on the poll by reviewing.**


	3. BBT and Apps

Yep I switched Brute to District 5, sort of like a May counterpart so yep. And District 4 Girl, District 8 Girl, and District 12 Male

**District 1 Luxury Items: **

M= Dan Miller (17)

F= Amy Crest (16)

**District 2 Medicine and Doctors:**

M= Havana Bryste (16)

F= Allure "Lure" Sturay (17)

M (Fav) =Otto Eberhardt (17)

**District 3 Technology/Factories/Electronics etc:**

M= Leo De Jong (16)

F= Anthracite "Cite" Weatherby (18)

**District 4 Fishing:**

M= Ryland "Land" Ocara (17)

F (Fav) = Serena Edge (14)

M= Jayden Crush (13)

**District 5 Math research:**

M=Brute Remvere (Maybe BB 18)

F= Ariel Barmbo (BB 12)

**District 6 Science Research:**

M= Cloud Rivera (17)

F= Leena Stryte (BB 16)

**District 7 Lumber:**

M= Dagger Bradle (I am thinking either him or Brute makes it since they are both going to be careers so. 16)

F= McKinley "Kin" Bennett (16)

F (Population) = Acacia "Ace" March (16)

**District 8 Textiles:**

M= Text Ilie (BB 17)

F= Etna Mizu (14)

**District 9 Hunting:**

M= Carven Manell (BB 14)

F= Foxamina "Fox" Caccia (15)

**District 10 Livestock:**

M= Zen Lef (14)

M (Population) = Edant Harmono (17)

F= Archne Anilama (BB 15)

**District 11 Agriculture:**

M= Brube Herninday (BB15)

F= Madeline "Maddie" Alloras (12)

**District 12 Coal:**

M= Nate Morgue (14)

F= Tacy Funeelwing (16)

Potential BB Tributes

Brute- His name says everything. He is a cold heartless brute ever since he was put up for adoption and lives with a grumpy, drunk man named Ferap. He has trained ever since he can and wants to live alone in Victor's Village. Volunteers. "Orphaned, a drunk guardian, and now this. Let's just say this is the easiest and my favourite thing. THE. HUNGER. GAMES!"- Brute

Ariel- She is a small wee little girl only 4feet, 7. She loves math and believes that with her knowledge she can win the games. Only when she is older and never expects to win right now. She is a nerd with no friends but wishes she had some and when she gets in the games she hopes to make one and is a sweetheart and doesn't care about winning just making friends and showing that a small person can make it far. She just wants to show them that "never judge a person by their size and"- Ariel. Chosen.

Leena- A beautiful young girl who is energetic. Her father is the mayor's friend so she gets rich from him. Her father and mother are scientists who have discovered many things also making them rich. She is just a spoiled girl. "From being rich to being loved. I feel like I am a capitol girl. And I just love you the Capitol. Kisses for all of you"- Leena. Chosen.

Dagger- He is a person who works in the forest chopping down trees. He is evil and will do anything to win for no reason. He will chop anybody in the way. In the games and thinks the other tributes are weak except the careers. He wants to be a career tribute and hates how weak people are. A pure evil guy. "Once I impale them. The tributes don't know what hit them. A truly bloody game when there's me,"- Dagger. Volunteers.

Text- Text is a big sweetheart. He can be a gentle giant but if it has to do something with his family or friends, he will do anything to save them. He wants to win the games to help his only relative his grandma out of the hospital somehow. "All I want is to help my grandma. Can't you people see this poor soul? She raised me till now and I need her to live on and on. She can't stay there she wants to be able to see the outside. And everything. That's why I volunteered for the games."- Text. Volunteers.

Carven- He is like Little Red Robin Hood. A fast sneaky boy who has no experience with the games and was shocked and acts all sad and mumbles how he wasn't supposed to be chosen. He is just a little crazy and is the crazy one in his district. "I wasn't meant to be here. I know I am crazy and all but still does a madman still need to go through pain?"- Carven. Chosen.

Archne- She loves to take care of animals but also loves spiders and knows the deadly ones in the games and will use them against the others. She has had a bit of experience when killing some crazy animals. Her blows are strong and like poison. "I am sweet but I can also be poisonous and deadly. Please remember me as Archne the cute but deadly girl"- Archne. Chosen.

Brube- Brube is an arrogant and snobbish guy. He is pretty much hated for that and is a huge show off for being the best out of all his friends when using a knife. He is pretty much rude to anyone and is unaware of how much they hate him. He thinks they like him. "Look at me. I look like a winner then most of them. I mean look here. You guys know who to sponsor. Just choose me and I will promise I'll make it to the end. Not end up in the pathetic bloodbath,"- Brube. Chosen.


	4. District 1 Reaping

**A/N-**Hope you had a great Halloween. I intentionally was going to put this story up on Halloween for a treat to you readers but I got busy so here it is now. As soon as I get all the apps and your votes on my profile I will replace chapter 3 with the final list, prologue, and Quarter Quell this year. Get as many people as you can to fill in my spots left please and remember you only have to do the parts that aren't optional. But enjoy the first reaping. Amy Crest and Dan Miller!

Vocab (I decided to do this to help you when stuck on words you really want to know but can't pronounce)

Rulen- Rule-in

Mariya- Mary-ah

Blowmarsy- Blow-Mar-say

Tympanii- Timp-an-eee

* * *

**Amy Crest (16) POV**

Rulen just sits there watching the trains. Unaware that she could die this year. She's been through intense pain but I could never let her go to the games. It's my time to. My time to die, or survive and turn into a Capitol's puppet.

"Amy. The trains are here! The train!" Rulen says excited. Rulen; my 12 year old sister who has been ever so hard to keep away from these horrid games, the horrid games who kill children, for amusement, for revenge.

My mother goes and gets Rulen and takes her to get change into her dress. "Amy dear, you should too." She says in her soft voice.

I head upstairs to change and brush my hair, thinking of why I am doing this. I need to win to help my poor family. My dad left my mother for a beautiful woman who was the mayor of this town. After leaving me and my family we became poor. I had to work harder and more, now I need to win the games to save my family from being poor. A girl with depth; not a shallow girl like the ones in my district. I hate these horrid games.

My father used to love them before he left cheated on my mother. That lady he married was, she was rich and then he was and we were left poor. Now I have to steal from my father. He doesn't deserve to marry a rich lady like her. He deserves to die and my mother deserves to be rich. My father was greedy and always loved money. Now he is getting suspicious of me stealing and if he tells the peacekeepers my family and I will be prosecuted. That's why I have to do the last resort and win the Hunger Games. Then my dad will come crawling back to my mother. But I will not make him break my mother's heart again.

After brushing my hair, I put on a short dark blue dress and some flats and head over to the reaping. I look at myself once more. My half up half down golden hair, my dress, my skin, my everything.

I walk over with Rulen, well she skips there.

Once we get there I stand with the 16's and Rulen to the 12's. We stay quiet when hearing the speech.

Once it's over he introduces our escort Mariya Blowmarsy. "Welcome one and all to the special 125th Hunger games!" Mariya yells in her squeaky voice, "did you all remember the quarter quell this year?"

I do remember it, I really do. Another reason I will not let Rulen ever enter the games, but it's only her 1st year and she has 1 slip of paper. Me. I am poor and I wish I could stay another 2 years till I'm 18 but I have to save my family from being poor; I just need to.

Her metallic silver hair, pale violent eyes, peachy skin, short ruby dress made of actually rubies that don't even reach her knees; Mariya just skips to the girls bowl and a wide grin spreads across her face. I despise the Capitol people. Never shall I like them, and never I shall. She skips the ladies' first thing and immediately plops her hand in and picks a slip of paper and reads it, then rips the paper and throws it in the air like confetti.

"Tympanii Reckstall!"

The 18 year old powerhouse of a girl. She has the beauty and the brains and to top it off it's her last year since she just turned 18. I would be lucky if I got reaped and it was my last year and someone volunteered. But her, she would be extremely mad. But still I have to volunteer no matter what.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say in a loud and steady voice.

"," Rulen wails and runs up and chases me.

I walk a steady tempo not even speeding up when my sister is following. I show a brave and dangerous face and march up to the stage. No matter how much it hurts me to see my mother and sister begging me not to but still it hurts me but I can't show weakness. Not. At. All.

There's no turning back.

"Amy!" Rulen wails and races up to me faster. A whole bunch of people try to stop her. I sigh and Mariya presents me to the district.

"District 1. Our female tribute Amy….." Mariya says before pausing not knowing my name. "What's your name," She whispers to me so quietly I couldn't be caught on camera.

"I have no last name," I say wanting to tease her.

"Our tribute Amy Ihavenolastname!" Mariya yells to the crowd.

The crowd begins to laugh too. I didn't really think she would fall for it but anyways I let out a snicker but not a lot because it would make it seem like I can't take anything too seriously. "I think she heard me wrong. I said Crest; Amy Crest." I say to the audience.

The crowd laughs and applauds me while Mariya stands there dumbfounded and just skips to the boy's bowl and picks out a name a reads it. "Daniel Miller!" She yells in her squeaky voice once again.

Normal guy; a normal boy who looks like an average 17 year old. With his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

He steps up to the stage.

Lots of people groan…..most of them are people who are Hunger Game addicts the other people laugh and cheer and even hoot. I'm guessing he's hated or something but I don't know him.

After in my thoughts I was oblivious and notice that Mariya holding my left hand and Dan's right and yelling, "OUR WONDERFUL 125th HUNGER GAMES TRIBUTE!"

After that we get sent into the waiting rooms and wait to say our last good-byes.

**Daniel Miller (17) POV**

I giggle and skip around till I reach the reaping. I just laugh and poke my friend when the person whoever speaks that speech for the whole time.

Then the girl who volunteered came up to the stage and I began to drool over her.

Then when people begin laughing I do too. But that girl was clever and I'm not. Well when they reap me I head to the stage too hearing random noises. I don't know what though.

Then in a swift movement escort lady holds our hand and I look at the hot chick who has a blank look on her face. Then escort lady yells, "OUR WONDERFUL 125th HUNGER GAMES TRIBUTE!"

After that we get sent into the waiting rooms and wait to say our last good-byes.

**Amy's POV**

When I get there I wait to see the first guest who is, Tympanii.

"Ugh. Didn't you know I wanted to be in the games?" Tympanii yells rubbing her temples.

"Sorry," I scoff not caring.

"Whatever hope you die," Tympanii says annoyed and leaves.

Next Rulen comes and cries and begs me to stay and cries more and more.

Soon she gets dragged out and my mother comes and hugs me. "Here," My mother says and hands me my sister's good luck bracelet. That's all she says and leaves me. Crying is not an option. Sometimes Dan over there is lucky since no one is there.

**Dan's POV**

No one came to visit me and I don't know why. I don't know why. But once Amy is finished we march to the trains to district 2.

Once we were there we were supposed to read some information about our mentors before we meet them but I ignored it all mostly because I can't understand these words.

**Amy's POV**

Once I arrive I have to read about my mentor and all the facts and a video of their games. I smile as I get the female mentor Asharda Fairebeau. The most beautiful girl ever in district 1 who was won with her brains. I can't wait to see what happens this year.

* * *

**A/N-** I am going to breeze past reapings as fast as possible. Well I tried making this story in a different writing style. Dan didn't get much information because all I got was his name, age, district, appearance, and personality so not much for him. Tell me if you liked the story. Was it good, great, less than great, bad? I still want you people to vote and review please.


	5. District 2 Reaping

A/N- Well after getting back into writing/typing I've thought about it and thought to myself, "Wow. I've left my stories hanging for any readers, and that would suck if I was in their spot." So I started this up again first cause I've started leaning away from my other stories for a while, mostly because I like action more and I am better at pacing these type of stories. Anyways I am back but with horrible writing skills and might not master your characters until maybe later. Anyways here we go and I'm shortening the reapings more and more. PS. I changed Havana's age because I forgot he was 16 so yeah sorry person, let's just say he skipped a grade so he is partially 16.

ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS HORRIBLY WRITTEN FIC?

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ._.

* * *

**Otto Eberhardt (17) POV  
**(The scene is just after the escort is pulling out names out of the fav jar)

That tall guy with the dark hair that is the strongest in the district, the one who is a flirt, the one who hates weaklings; yeah that's me, I am that kind of person. I wouldn't say I have any flaws, well except for being someone who is actually cares about hygiene. But I wouldn't say I am obsessed or anything.

Anyways I am just looking at the escort who is doing something with her arms; I think she's trying to get her hand out of the jar or something but enough about her.

I began to look around to see if anybody was picked but there is nothing going on. The thing is I don't blame the mentor or anything she's new and all, and she's also one of the more normal looking escorts. But there is one thing I should remember which is I have to be nice to the mentors and escorts, not that I'm not friendly. I mean there is nothing that can make me hate her.

I watch her finally pull out the "Fav" choice district one first; the one where one of us has a now 1.5 in a million chance of being chosen.

As I listen to her call out the name I completely ignore her because A) I can't hear her and B) I am playing with my necklace with that golden comb.

The escort begins to speak louder and well isn't succeeding because all I hear is "Otto Edurdurtt," then something after.

After about a second I get a pat on the back and the force pushed me face first into the ground. It was that Hanava kid, the loner one. I wouldn't call him a weakling, but he's too polite.

Once I get up and wipe the dirt off my white collared shirt, dress pants and dress shoes. I shrug as I walk to the stage, I hear some people cry and most are ex-girlfriends, family, and well most close friends I made. Others laughed at my fall, the Hanava kid is mouthing 'sorry' as I walk looking back at the group of 17's, and then there is the Allure girl who I've been nice and sat with her in school, who was the girl who tried so hard to fit in, waved bye and then, then I stood onto the stage.

**Hanava Bryste (17) POV**

I felt really bad about pushing Otto because the ground is filthy and everyone knows he is crazy about hygiene and I'm pretty sure he got some in his teeth.

I'm sure that guy can handle himself but what about me? I dunno about me. Sure I am going to volunteer but still he's got the tough, flirty, and did I say tough? And what am I? This polite guy with a foreign accent, I mean not even my sister has it, although she said my dad did. But my sister is one of the nicest people ever, plus she is a victor a couple years ago when she was 15. Sure she backstabbed her only other alliance member a male from district 4 who confessed his love to her and then well she threw a dagger at him right after but it isn't like romance would flourish like the flower and bread would, because they, they got lucky.

I looked up at the stage to see if anyone volunteered while I was in my thoughts but I saw the ma'am having trouble again. I'm actually surprised we got a good escort this year though, she has normal skin, regular long hair and the colour is natural or looks so. And she is wearing those fancy pink jackets and matching pants as opposed to others who wear some nice dresses.

"I got one!" The Ma'am exclaims.

"Come up buy eggs and bacon!" She yells then looks around and then turns a strange shade of red. "Whoops that was my list that fell out of my pocket."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell right after she explains the mishap, because that is the polite thing to do of course.

I began walking to the stage and saluted to my sister before standing on the stage.

"What nice posture and an adorable accent!" She says pinching my cheek like she was a mother.

I didn't push back although I hated it, I just stood there half grinning. After a long about 15 seconds the mayor clears his throat loudly and gestures Marfy, the escort to the female bowl.

**Allure Sturay (17) POV**

Right now tall, muscular and cute is up there, and sure I like him but then again we're two completely different people, so the result would be bad for us, bad for our district, bad for us standing a chance in getting sponsors.

Now why would I like him even? Well he's the only nicest person that is cool but I only think he only is nice to me because I am not his type but I am strong unlike most girls who are now corrupted by the new mayor's change on clothing and stuff, that's what we get for allowing a female mayor again.

Would I be like those girls if I could? The answer would be yes, because it's now put away studies and hello to looks; but that is also the reason our last girl victor was about a couple years ago and well after that the girl victor rate has decreased and on top of the lack of training that means one less victor for District 2 and with us relying on the male counterpart the chances of winning is grim. But I would trade in being strong for being popular that's for sure.

And then there is Hanava who is like me I guess but is handsome and to top it off he has that accent, that foreign accent which can swoon girls, I mean I hear girls talking about him although he isn't mentioned as much.

"Flo Animador!" The escort announces.

"I volunteer, I will go!" I yell.

I don't know if I did that out of rage that the weakest girl would represent us or that she was the most popular and I wanted to save her to get some respect.

Anyways I walk up there proudly not showing any fear, I can't not if I want sponsors to win and finally get the respect once back home.

I shook hands with my other two and then got ready to go say my final farewell.

**Otto's POV**

After a lot of sobs from my friends and ex's and parents I began to have a thought of how to get sponsors I mean Hanava is polite and would probably get lots of women to give him money and Allure is strong making a lot of people give their money because she might make it far. And what do I have?

**Hanava's POV **

After a heartfelt goodbye from my sister I began to think about the most important thing, how can I stay long in the games, then, then it hit me, I need sponsors. And how can I when the whole district would probably give money to Otto for his strength or Allure for her looks.

**Allure's POV **

After expecting someone to say something to me I just waited and no one came, not my mother or brother, those mean girls who make fun of me because I was the cause of my father's death, or even Flo. But sponsors are in my mind, I mean Otto is attractive and Hanava has the hot accent, and what do I have? Nothing.

**Marfy's POV**

After viewing these tributes I managed to take notes on them.

_Otto- A strong boy who looks like a future victor he has the power but he looks like he is scared of germs after that incident, maybe I need to give him some clean wipes when I sponsor him. He looks the one who will get lots of sponsors._

_Hanava- He is such a polite and cute boy and that's just it, but with the better of the three mentors he'll be raking those sponsors in no time and be sure to last long if he is a career. _

_Allure- She seems better than most girls and I'm glad she is up but I don't want to waste a good mentor on her, so Otto get's Tyran._

Then we aboard the train, my weak, pathetic act made the people think I am weak and the tributes will go through poor training and I probably am liked by the tributes because I don't look like a freakshow. I sighed as I walked to my room on the train and looked at my picture of me and my pink hair, neon green body, and sticky tab dress. This act will work, now I must end my thought with an ancient term, _check and mate._

* * *

A/N: Wow it's longer. Didn't expect that but anyways yeah the ending is showing what Marfy really is and her plan. And watch out for District 3&4 which will be posted today or tomorrow and maybe 5 if I get another tribute, oh and check out my poll I made and get any friends or people to finish sign up if you can and I am going to update my tribute list ASAP.


	6. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Hola people *Insert a face here* Well I said I am uploading again so here it is, and I um yeah. Anyways the poll will be up as soon as it does and I'll just yeah keep adding to it with a new poll so you can choose them. And just so you know poll updates will be every chapter and soon the Q&A thing. On another note, I am making yet another HG story :P Not because I want to quit this one but I got writer's block on Ryland, my own character….so yeah if you want to be in it I have spots there too. And this would have been uploaded quicker if it wasn't for Criminal Minds, Video on Trial, and all that. And also I lost all my Leo info except the fact he's crazy. PS. Don't judge me.**  
**Too long Author note sorry but check out this thing too it's an RP of the hunger games (I suggested it but people were like no, so yeah) and maybe check it out most spots are open.**  
PM ME FOR A LINK IF YOU WANT IT!

* * *

**Anthracite Weatherby (18) POV**  
(Still doing at the reapings, sorry people who expected a background on them xP)

She began to analyze the other tributes so far, Amy was an okay competitor, Dan was just umm, making her not so much a fan of District 1 or had a good thought about them, but then again District 1 was considered the weakest career district. However she was surprised about District 2. They were all strong and fierce, and the girl was something else, not those weak scrawny girls from District 2. They all stood out but there was one who did the most, it was that Hanava boy. He was what she liked, a polite boy with excellent posture, and well his excellent posture. But she didn't like him or anything that's for sure.

And then right after that thought her two friends Vennel and Ark said in unison, "Hey Cite, that District 2 boy with that accent seems like your type."

The only response her friends got from her was just as 180 turn. Before she knew it she was blushing. But these games weren't to help love flourish, they were to kill people, kill them. Why didn't they make the Capital send kids to kill themselves? She didn't believe the story about the Great War and why should she?

And on top of that she despised the capital so, so much sometimes she wish she could punch them in the face if she could but that, that would be the most reckless move to herself, her district, and to her family.

Her family is already having difficulty especially because her mother is pregnant and her father has to work and then there are her two siblings. Oh how she adored those two.

Then I felt a nudge, I felt it hit my stomach and it hurt so much and I glared at my friends who were giggling.

But I knew the reason, they were going to call my name, I mean even if the escort was still choosing the name I had a feeling in my gut that I was going to be picked and then I waited for my name to be called.

Most girls were sweating quite heavily or whimpered. Then the escort Akeethy cleared her throat and announced the name.

It was me, she called it, just as I predicted, and my eye twitched a little as she called me by my full name. I did nothing out of the ordinary, except walked up to the stage but glared at the cameramen and just stood there, waiting, waiting for them to call out the boy's name.

I looked at the audience and saw my mother silently sobbing, my father shaking his head and my sisters trembling, and I only had one more year and I could escape this defined torture, the stupid thing the capital invented, the thing that has angered me so much, so much more than.

And then I wait.

**Leo De Jong (16)**

I was known to be the oddball, the weirdo and most importantly the person who is very, very awkward and CRAZY. Now not like a madman but like something else a bit more wild.

Now do you need proof? I am pretty sure I met that Amy girl in a different dimension or something like that I mean I am positive I met her, well like not met as in hang out and are close friends but like met as in seen I guess you can say, the thing is though; I can't just put a finger on where I had met the girl, I mean seriously…where have I met her before?

In my thoughts, I have had no time to realize that the person or people who are talking about something about the quarter-quell and also about the speech about that war thing.

And then that girl got called down, talk about tude, because she has ATTITUDE. I mean she gives glares and is really mad.

Soon I listen to them get the boy's name and then there we go my name is chosen. I step up and shake hands and then we head over to talk.

**Cite's POV**

My family said their goodbyes and I waited, I saw Leo have someone talk to him but that is all, and then in a flash we were on way…

* * *

**A/N: I sort of got a bit of writers block starting from well you'll know since you read where it got a bit sloppy.**


	7. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: So I'm back here, because I am I guess. So I am getting bored of reapings but here is the last one, hooray! Okay, so I've been trying this writing style for introductions, so if you don't like the style I guess you can PM or review and I might change it, plus I might use poetry that I am starting to learn in hear too for boredom and other stuff.**

Oh and new poll about what do you think the next sin is.

Vocab  
Urkfii: Ur-kay-fee  
Nike- Not Nike like the shoe, but one that rhymes with like.

* * *

**Ryland Ocara (17) POV**

Today is a day to relax. Today is a day where I finally don't work. Today is the day 3 people die. I really don't understand how or why I even have to sit down and watch these games; it makes no sense whatsoever. I mean almost everyone thinks this so it gets bland, but when you think about it I am one of those people who don't want to be one of the Capitol's puppets. Victors are for sure, but the other tributes; well, well they are too. They try to fight for survival, for getting the money and luxury, for their own greed. People feed off this. People don't know but the 7 pure evils still rule and will never die. But I, I still am one of those people who still know about the evil, I guess you can call me a radical, but my dad taught me this, and I would listen to him, I would do anything I guess to get his attention.

_Once a powerful evil, once cast from the poor to rich, everyone is being possessed by the evil, for their own selfish needs, no one can see that we are taking the first step of being controlled; the one which will corrupt us, one that instead of giving is one of needing. We will never free ourselves from this curse until we can give and not take. ~Ryland Ocara. Poem: The first of the elite evil, Greed. _

We really don't know why we're doing this but right now, now after the mayor is done we are going to head to our death and all because of the first evil and now our mayor hands it to our escort.

Now meet our escort, Urkfii Montolia. I guess now that she's been promoted from 7 to 4, she decided to celebrate by wearing a very, very, very, very, and dare I say very short dress, all I can describe it as is that it was 3 inches below her waist. And her dress had fishes on them and also sewn on it was the most dreadful victor Finnick Odair, holding his trident. It disgusts me how he is always famous and he gets the entire spotlight. But I don't really mind or else I'll be committing another evil.

Anyways, she painted her hair green like seaweed and separated it, probably by taking a bath and leaving it wet. And in the hair is a fish, one that is orange with mostly black and white stripes and her nails are painted a pale blue.

Then as she greeted herself and did all the stuff, she then drew my name out. I've pretty much been waiting for this moment, but not in a good way, I'm probably the only one who gets those packages of food things, but anyways I fix my tie and put my hands in my pockets and walk to the stage.

**Serena Edge (14) POV**

A gossamer aqua blue dress that matches my eyes hangs above my knees and is tightly belted across my waist. I really hate this dress; it reminds me of the Hunger Games. Long auburn corkscrew curls Big, aqua blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, Tanned skin and many freckles, sharp cheekbones, you could call me the girl next door.

Now I hate the games, no hate would be a compliment to them. I scorn, deprecate, despise them. They can't do anything but ruin your life. I would know firsthand, my friend, my friend Caylee died from them. I could remember it as if it was yesterday.

_The young girl tried to run, run as fast as she could, she was so happy that she escaped the bloodbath without a single scratch and got a backpack and a switchblade. The first night she hid in the trees, ripping off a branch and tried scrapping wood until it was sharp enough to use as a substitute spear. Now she was smart, she moved tree to tree everyday for the next 4 days. She lived there and that was what she studied at the training center. But one day while at night, when the cannons blew she heard 7 shots, that plus the bloodbath kills which were 7 and the day where one person died added up to 15. She was in the top thirteen but the sad thing was she was left with the careers male and female from 1, the male from 2, the female who joined which was from 3, her 2 partners from 4, and the female from 7. And then there was her, the twins from 6, one from 10 and two from 12. The tributes who died that night all died from an explosion earlier thanks to the smart district 3 male who found an oil leak and tried to start a fire for warmth and all the oils were linked underground causing explosions in many places, there were so many burnt corpse that night, but that night the cannons scared her and she fell out of the tree, her head hurt and took a while to regain conscious too, and it was enough time for the male career from 1 to kill his allies from 2, 4, and 7 and slowly insert a trident from the top of her head to almost touching her chin and a sword from her chin to temple, and then a chop and an axe was swung decapitating her head. I closed my eyes when I saw this but peeked through a little, to see the end result, I would never forget her scream when the trident sank through, I would never forget that, never._

I hoped I would never be in the games and suffer a death like hers, and then oh the irony. I get picked. I stood there with my hands clenched, I hoped my friends would volunteer but the crowd was silent. III wasn't shocked, who would risk their lives, but my friends were shocked that no one bothered to volunteer.

**Jayden Crush (13) POV **

Dark shaggy brown hair I got from my mother. Hazel brownish eyes I inherited from my mom and dad. Freckles cover my face.

I waited and waited I felt like the atmosphere was tense because it was the last person, the extra one, you would call. People call me the guy that you could go to if you wanted to talk to, or someone if you needed a shoulder to cry on. I was liked; but who knew the liked guy turned out to be the one who was sent into the games. My sister May cried, I was terrified, I felt like crying but I avoided doing that at all costs but once on the stage I felt a little tear fall out. This was a sign of weakness; could I use this to my advantage?

**Ryland Ocara POV**

I stepped in the waiting room and I only had one person talk to me and it was my best friend Nike. Although he was a guy and one of what people might call a 'ladies man', while in here he broke into tears, he felt sorry, he was too scared to volunteer and left his friend in this position. He managed to repeat sorry a million times and then gave me his shark tooth necklace. I tried to be strong and not be sad that I was leaving but maybe it was for the best. I mean maybe if I win I could let him live with me, and let him escape from his abusive life and me and my dad could stop barely making money and live in luxury. I mean I want to spend time with him but for him it's all work, after the reapings I know he went back to work.

(3rd Person) Little did he know, Ryland had stepped into the thing he tried to avoid. The first evil.

**Serena Edge POV**

My mother was the only one, who visited me. She was doing the exact same thing that the older boy's friend did, which was bawl the whole time and strangely enough she handed me a necklace the same time the older boy's friend did. I found that strange but shrugged it off. Once our guests left, well except the younger boy who had his family cry, and that reminded me of my family. I gave a stare to them but the mother gave me a 'Don't you dare do anything with my boy or do anything like flirt' look. I quickly turned away and faced to the older boy. For a second our eyes met and he gave me a smile. In response instead of smiling back I turned away and tried to ignore him. _"No he's probably a career, I don't like them, I can't, it's a betrayal to Caylee," _I thought. But for a split second I found myself smiling.

**Jayden Crush POV**

I found only my mother came, maybe because my mother didn't like me hanging out with girls and forbidden me from it, but at school those rules don't apply. She kept crying and crying and saying how it's not fair and the Capitol are monsters and that she hates them and how she wished she could take my spot and all these sad things. I wanted to cry again, but then someone caught my eye. It was that Serena girl I mean I've seen her at school but that Ryland guy apparently dropped out for some reason but his closest friend goes to school and he's the opposite of me I guess, he can bring a girl home and they can do all the lovey dovey stuff but that's him, with the big label of the 'Ladies Man'. But that guy is too emotional and why? It's not like he has seen too much or sees fights every day, but he's just emotional but is that why everyone loves him? He was a new kid last year who decided to move to this school, making me not the cutest boy at that school which sucked. Anyways while thinking the girl turned away and suddenly looked over at Ryland and then turned away, facing me but was blushing. My mom probably scared her away only to look at Ryland and then prevent me from talking to her. I mean she was cuter once you are near her but my mother wouldn't let me flirt with her, but something in my body, probably hormones made me want to rebel against my mother and get to know her and start a romance, but right now I can think of a red headed girl would sing with someone a song called 'Who's that chick'.

And that right now, made me try to get to know her.

Before you could know it we headed off into the sunset, to district 5.

* * *

**A/N: Love triangle :O Anyways thoughts on tributes so far?**


	8. District 5 Train Rides

A/N: Hi again readers ^.^ Here is 5 which is short because both are my BB tributes…anyways enjoy and this is more like a filler chapter for you guys. For just some random things.

* * *

**Brute Remvere (18)**

I laugh as I see the tributes on the train. All of them from 1-12 I mean how strong can they really be? I have potential to win and they give me easy people to fight. Even the careers are PATHETIC. I mean they all fit into that category but they also have weaknesses, I don't have those. Let's see. Amy is someone who is like a career except she is too sensitive and that makes her weak. She also has something with the 12 year olds, careers don't do that, we fight not matter what size, strength, age; we kill them all. Now Dan is a mutt, a complete disgrace to us. Otto is someone who has the looks but he is too friendly. Allure talks the talk but I don't know if she can walk the walk. And that Havana guy is okay but his accent just puts him too nice and likeable, people don't want that. Now for the 4's. Don't get me started. Two of them aren't even in the career alliance, and that other one, the Ryland guy is too nice too, and always stares at the chick Serena. Dagger though, he seems like the only satisfactory guy. And I don't even think satisfactory is a good word for it.

I began to walk up and bumped the table spilling cold soup all over that 1 girl. That hotter chick.

She began to gasp and give me a glare, Allure rolled her eyes, Otto and Havana ignored it, Ryland gave me a 'Are you serious look' and Dagger laughed. I didn't even mean to do that but hey it's funny and I began laughing as I walked out and met my partner. That weak one.

**(3rd person)**

Meanwhile back at the career table Amy was wiping off the cold soup that spilled on her. "Stupid Brute, stupid Dagger who laughed," Amy muttered wiping her dress. Luckily Dagger left so no one could really hear Amy mumble what she did.

"I say we kill him in the bloodbath with Dagger. He doesn't have respect for us." Allure suggests.

Ryland nodded and then spoke, "Yeah but there's a problem, that only leaves us with only Amy, Dan, you, Havana, and Otto and I. And then that Brube person might think he can be a career again."

"It's still a big group right," Dan said, "But let's see our strengths, I mean I am good at hiding, Amy can steal and shoot ranged, Allure can use a kit, Havana has excellent direction skills and is a plant expert, Otto has good eyesight and is a great liar, and Ryland knows how to navigate boats and swim."

"We're pretty good, I don't think we need them," Otto replied.

"I agree with that sir," Havana says backing up Otto.

"So it's settled? We kill them both," Amy asked.

The careers nodded and went back to eating, while Amy went to take a bath and change.

**Ariel Barmbo (12)**

I am considered small and just because I am people think I am useless, even my mentor thinks that. Truth was I didn't even want to be here. I got the brains and speed but I don't have the ability to protect myself. I feel so weak, so vulnerable, and so small.

Even my mentor got frustrated with me, I mean he is just yelling at me to do something useful and learn fighting skills but he's just so mean. Then I finally cried. I let my tears hang loose and walked to my room.

I looked at the ground ashamed, ashamed that I'm going to let my district down. I kept walking and walking in my sorrows I don't usually cry or be this depressing but seems like everyone hates me. And then I bump into someone.

I looked up to see this district 1 girl and there was only one thing I wanted to do, and that was to run away from her. I know her type but instead of running I began to cry, I was scared and sad, and this is what I did.

But instead of the girl yelling at me or threatening me she bent down to about my height and caressed my face and softly began to whisper something.

"I know you're scared, you're just so young. You don't belong here and all I have to say is be brave I know you can do it and besides, I can't believe they let this small girl in these games. I know this is all hard to grip but stay strong." She said and gave a gentle smile and walked into her room.

And just like that I stopped crying. She was like a sister I wanted, someone who could be nice even at these times, someone to make me feel a bit better. But all I can think is ask myself why is she so nice to me.

**Brute (18) POV**

That cheapskate. She helped motivate a weakling, oh when I tell the alliance what she has done, she'll be dead, dead in the bloodbath. What a weakling.

I began to walk over to the table and angrily put my hands on the table which broke it. All the others looked at me right away. It felt good to have all this power.

"We have a traitor here. Helping out a weakling, she is a fail career. Amy has been betraying you for a 12 year old!" I yelled angrily.

Ryland whispered something to Allure and Dan was totally ignoring me. I was about to lose it and smash one of them to the window, but Havana said something before I could.

"Sir, we can't judge her after one incident, it isn't a very polite thing to do," Havana replied to me in such a loserish polite manner.

"Fine. One chance or else we kill her in the bloodbath betray her." I said in a threatening voice and left to my room.

**(3rd person)**

"Wow he's so dumb. Thinking we'll kill Amy," Allure said to the group.

"I know, he's being rude and leading us like we're his pets or something," Havana agreed.

"I know. Can't wait to kill him…" Otto grumbled and got up and left.

"I'm going to head to get some rest." Ryland said also leaving.

Allure nodded at the two and waved them good-bye. Havana did the same.

Ryland was walking to his room when he met a boy from 10 and a girl from 7 talking. Although it was wrong he hid and listened to them.

"Well this is nice," The boy from 10 said.

"Yeah…" The girl from seven replied moving her hand a little closer to the boy from 10.

"Hey so I am going to leave…so bye," the guy from 10 said walking up a leaving. The girl from 7 then turned around and tried to not make her blushing noticeable.

**(To 3rd person still but where Amy is at)**

Amy was busy taking a shower and humming a tune until she heard a knocking and screamed for her life.

"I still think I know you from somewhere!" The boy from 3 yelled.

"No you don't, we're from different districts, how could you?" Amy whined trying to make him leave her alone.

"Go away, please!" Amy yelled and Leo left.

Leo left her alone but soon he really wanted to know why she was so familiar.


	9. District 6 Train Rides

A/N: Hoorah for another chapter! A short one for now, seems pretty bland this chapter.

Frostire- Fraw-sti-r

Blegemagel-Ble-Jem-egg-ol

* * *

**Cloud Rivera (16) POV**

I sat in my chair twirling my medallion. I sat around a large table with 27 contestants all of them giving glances to one another. I could make jokes about them all day but the truth is I am actually very upset that I am in this and I am sure many people are too but others seem to live to intimidate the living crap out of us like Brutus and Dagger who have been on or looks like they have been on the rest of the career's nerves. And then there is the guy from 11 who everyone settled is a wannabe tribute. He's been trying to hang out with the careers and all.

I looked at the tributes while scratching my dark straight messy hair, which sticks up in a lot of places. My hair is quite thick and I have a lot of it. Some people say it's weird but I like it.

I felt comfortable with a few bunch of people hear but other than that the others strike fear in my heart. I sipped my drink looking away from Brute who was looking at me, giving me a deadly glare. I felt like going back to my room but that failed when the escort from 12 came in. Her name was like Heffie Abernathy.

"Okay kids. Here is the moment you've been waiting for. The twist." Heffie said in a monotone voice.

"Heck yes!" Brute yelled pounding the table, collapsing it.

Every other single tribute including me gave him a nasty glare, he in return smirked.

I didn't like him, the careers didn't like him, everyone including the mentors and escorts even didn't like him well maybe except Dagger but he's Dagger.

"Okay the quarter quell event in short form is that there will be events. Like one day the arena changes or there will be a time where the cornucopia is restocked or when gas fills the air sort of like that." Heffie said and then left.

I left the dinner room and headed straight to my mentor. I knocked on the door and carefully opened the door and stepped in and yelled 'boo' scaring my mentor Frostire Blegemagel.

"Not funny dude." Frostire said sipping his coffee and sat down. You could tell that he hasn't been asleep for a long time I don't think he's slept for days.

I can tell because his pale blue hair is scattered all over the place which isn't supposed to look like and he got some very big and noticeable bags and also had issues with shaking uncontrollably. And this is from a 24 year old who won the games when he was 18. "I worry about you, you know?" I said to him.

"No need to worry 'bout me. It's too late; look even if you win…you'll lose no matter what. Your whole life changes, you begin…to think what's right and what's wrong and notice that those other people who live their lives like nothing ever happens but it's too late for me, for you, for everyone here. We'll all face the pain, the suffer, the hurt." Frostire said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Listen stop with the coffee, and stop crying." I said in a worried tone.

"Just leave…leave me here," Frostire croaked and then laid on the bed sobbing away.

I left and closed the door. What did he mean? Why was he doing this? I sighed and went to talk to someone.

**Leena Stryte (16) POV**

I feel confident, why? I know the Capitol will pull some strings because my dad's the mayor and my parents are successful in science they help with inventions for the Capitol so it gives me the right to win.

I put on my dress and skipped outside. Gotta keep skipping was in my mind and my lack of remembering made me bump into the boy from 4 the older one.

"My, my whatta cutie," I said in a flirting tone.

The boy ignored me and walked away. What a jerk.

I then skipped over to my partner hoping I can get a romance with him. "Hey cutie," I said winking at him.

In response he walked away too. Gosh what meanies these people are.

I sighed and skipped to another person and saw Dagger. He was FINE. He had that nice circle hair that was brown and could do a hair flip. "Hey hot stuff," I said grinning.

"Go away," Dagger spat.

"Ooh, playing hard to get," I said smiling at him more.

"Ugh. You are a nuisance." He said pulling out his knife and began to chase me.

"Oh snap!" I said and ran screaming for help but everyone just ignored me.

**3****rd**** person **

Later that night Frostire coughed and wheezed and slowly felt himself drifting away. "Good-bye world. I'll miss you….not!" He faintly said and slowly he drifted to the unknown.

The next morning Cloud woke up only to find the news that he'd receive a new mentor and that last night Frostire was gone after continuously drinking 117 cups of coffee. Cloud froze and began to slowly mourn and walked back to his room. The last thing he remembered of him is that he kicked him out and that was all. It was like that, all gone in a day. That day many people mourned, mostly Cloud who felt guilty about not trying to stop his coffee addiction and now he had those things and questions that Frostire had said still unanswered. What else could happen?


	10. District 7 Train Rides

**A/N: As shocking as it is. Death by coffee is possible :O But yeah it's possible if you overdose I guess you could say. Anyways the moment is waiting for. District 7!  
Also remember you can send me PM's for upcoming alliances and romances. And just saying, Ryland, Serena, Jayden, Kin and Edant are taken for romances. And yes my writing for Logan will be horrible in grammar. Sorry Grammar Nazis…**

_Word Bank_

_Garcianealia: Gar-Cee-ah-anne-ah-lee-ah_

* * *

**McKinley "Kin" Bennett (16)**

I guess you can say I'm in love with Edant from 10. I mean he's nice and cute and all but when living in a family with men you learn a couple of things. 1. They hog the dinner. 2. They talk with their mouth full and love being dirty and 3. They refuse their sister/daughter to have a boyfriend and if they break my heart I'm sure this isn't a threat but they will kill that boy.

But somehow with Edant I feel like breaking the rules for him and I don't know why it just feels like it's the thing I want. And in the end I still hope love prevails. But then again I'm not sure disobeying my family is the right thing and I don't really think the gamemakers and mayors will let us win and if it does work what if my parents hate me? I hate these feelings. It makes me feel like I'm half holy, half evil. It's like I want to do the right thing but I also want to do my own thing as well. How will this work?

I guess all I can do is ask my mentor since she is the only one other than Edant I can talk to right now, so I walked over to her room and walked in and sat down.

"Tell me Kin, what's bothering you?" My mentor asked in her soft voice.

"Nothing Garcianealia, just it's just I have a hard decision to make," I said to her frowning a bit.

"What is it?" She asked sipping her tea.

"Well. I have to decide to either obey my parents or be with my love." I said rather quietly.

"Well dear, you just have to listen to your heart," She said placing her tea down.

"Oh yeah, that sure helps," I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad I can be of help," She said getting up.

"Wait! I was being-" Then I saw her grin and sit down.

"Never thought I was ever a kid?" She asked, "Even though I am 57 years old and my blond hair has now started to turn grey and my skin is getting a bit more wrinkled. I was still a kid."

"Sorry; I just forget sometimes about this and my problems just keep distracting me." I apologized.

"It's okay dear," She said.

"So what is your real answer?" I asked.

"Well if you want my honest opinion romances in the game and both of you being able to survive are a one in a million chance, I'm afraid." She said sadly.

"Oh," I said in disappointment.

"I loved a guy once. Was in the 80th Hunger games. I was only twelve but I met a guy named Treff Nickels who was 14 and in my district. He was handsome; with his long black hair, pale blue eyes, and scars. When I first met him in the train rides I was falling for him. My heart started racing, I felt feelings I hadn't before. He managed to get an 8 and I got a 5. We spent most of the time with our other allies the twins from 9 and the girl from 10. Once in the games, oh I had seen the girl from 10 pinned to a tree and slowly dying, she asked us for help and as much as we wanted to we ran. I only saw a glimpse from behind but I noticed the boy from 12 was trying to save her but he was foolish as a career from 1 came up and pinned him on top of her, them forever lasting in peace. I only got a glimpse and after that I picked up some throwing knives, my partner got a backpack, and the twins both got a sword. We decided to head to the forest, away from the careers that night." Garcianealia said her voice fading.

"Go on," I said wanting to hear her romance story in the games.

"The first night we slept in a cave isolated from the others and I felt my heart beating faster, I wanted him so bad, but I just couldn't. That night 10 people died; the boy from 1, the girls from 3, the pair from 5 and 6, both from 8, and our ally from 10 and the boy from 12. It was almost half over, but only half done. The next couple of days, deaths were rare; the only one we had was the guy from 3 and the female from 12. Leaving us with half our enemies dead. Then the most horrible thing happened. On around the 6th night a cyclone appeared and tore the field, picking up the girls from 1 and 2, as you can hear them scream. The boy from 9 we had was injured a couple days ago and slowly was limping away from the upcoming cyclone and the girl from 9 was nowhere to be found, until my partner heard her voice and was coming from the cyclone. The boy was devastated and tried to go in there and save her but luckily we pulled him away. The male from 9 must have snuck away from us while we were sleeping that night because once we heard the heads appear from the sky he was nowhere to be found. In the air however we said goodbye to the girls from 1, 2, 4, and 9 and then at the end I gasped and saw the boy from 9 there too. I tried waking up my partner but in front of me was the boy from 9 dangling above me. I gasped and cried that whole night." She said her voice breaking.

"Oh my gosh," I said covering my mouth in shock. It was not a smart thing doing that unless the peacekeepers did it and it must have been horrible seeing him dangle above.

"The next night I slept comfortably, but halfway through I got the urge and I went and laid right beside my partner who wasn't wearing a thing, that night was the best night but I couldn't forget the deaths I saw, the deaths from love. I had to keep in mind though that the boys from 1, 2, and 4 were still here, and me and my partner, the guy from 10 and the pair from 11. But we were smart and made a poison trap outside our hideout which was a rope and when stepped on it pulled the person upside-down and in a quick second an arrow would crash into their skull if they were short enough or it would most likely puncture their chest. And the fool from 10 came and died. That night 10 was shown and also the pair from 11 but I didn't know what happened to them though. It left it between the males of 1, 2, 4, and us. Somehow though the careers broke off that day when it was the final 5 because 2 and 4 went bye-bye. It left us with only the three of us and then there was a flood we ran and came to the safest place we could, the top of the highest tree and we fell for the Capitol's plan. We met the boy from 1. Hercules Bronzite. The boy was armed with a spear in one hand and a throwing knife in the other. We, we left our supplies and had nothing. He laughed at us and looked at me and almost threw his spear at me until my partner leaped onto him and pushed him and Hercules into the water. I heard the words 'I love you' from my partner as they plunged into the water. There was no chance they could climb up now, no way they could survive. I cried. I wanted to jump into the water too. Why did love do this to everyone? Why? After about 45 minutes they were both announced dead and I got picked up. And the rest…..was…..a….blur," She said, her eyes teared up.

"This is why I don't want you to be like me," She cried, "But go on if you love him."

"I'm sorry about what happened in the games, I truly am and I also want to say thank you for the advice," I said in gratitude and hugged her tightly and then she patted me on the back. I then left.

Once outside I saw Edant, the person I least wanted to see. "Hey! So want to hang out?" He asked.

I sighed and thought about it should I say yes or no? I had to think about it. But for now I smiled and said, "Yes. I would love to."

We walked away and headed to a couch to sit and talk.

**Dagger Bradle (16) POV**

I can only rely on three people and that's me, myself, and I. Well maybe Brute I can too but still. Personally I agree with every word I say and I ain't no kiss up to him, I am just agreeing. I have to say our careers are weak, weak, weak! They have a heart, who has that? Everyone cares about something. Dan and his habits, Amy and those young persons, Havana with his accent, Otto with his strength, don't get me wrong it's a proud thing but still. Ryland with his beliefs and obsession with Serena and yes that's that.

I mean Brute is obsessed with power too but still I need a reliable partner for this and no one else will take that away from me. I can't wait to see everyone get 1's, 2's, 3's, 4's, 5's and maybe one of them will be lucky and get a 6. And then Brute will maybe get a 9 and I topple with an 11.9999999999999999999.

As I can say, victory is in the bag. I mean Brute can kill and when he's done and we're alone, BAM! He won't suspect a thing, cause we equal power hungry.

I mean I can say Brute is stronger than me but I at least have a brain unlike other persons. Although people in 7 get annoyed how I say stuff wrong but they usually end up in the trash where they belong.

Then Brute comes up to me. "We have to go talk strategy."

"Yeah, you need the smarter persons in the world to do that but luckily you have me." I said grinning and off we go plan.

**Acacia "Ace" March (16) POV**

I am one of those people who is sweet, until those people face the horrible things that happen. And that has happened to me. I lost my mother and my father and everyone who is important to me and now, now I must take revenge on someone and that someone is the girl from 9 and also the boy from 4 because he helped the girl from 9 when my sister died. I hate them!

I sighed and got up only to bump into the girl from 11.

"What happened to your finger?" She asked curiously in a sweet tone, almost sweet enough for me to be nice to her but no.

"None of your beeswax! How would you like it if I chopped a finger off and then see how you'd like it if everyone asked about it, huh?" I yelled practically scaring the girl.

"Hey, lay off," A girl with dark brown hair said appearing in front of me.

"Why should I?" I barked.

"Just do it, please? Don't scare this girl," She begged like she was her sister.

"Fine," I spat walking away.

"Thank you," She said.

I then thought, needed to know her name, to kill her right away the games.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" I asked.

"Fox Caccia from 9," She responded.

9? She said she was from 9? Oh killing her would be more better than I thought it would.

I grinned and walked away from her.

**3****rd**** Person**

"Thank you," The girl said.

"No need to thank me, you were being picked on and it was the right thing," Fox said.

"But still…" She said smiling.

Fox smiled, "Okay, so what's your name?"

"I'm Maddie Alloras from 11,"Maddie said oh so quietly.

"Ah, I see. I feel sorry that you have to put up with that partner of yours," Fox replied.

"No big deal..I guess," Maddie said.

"Wanna get a drink?" Fox asked and Maddie nodded and headed off with her to get some drinks.


	11. District 8 Train Rides

**A/N: Today instead of hoping to upload one, which is this one I hope to upload three or at the least hopefully two. Right now introductions are boring me out, mostly because they only focus on one or two but this is the last train ride before the quick chariot rides and onto training and interviews and off we go! Anyways Text is mine and he's sort of bland….and I skimmed through Etna, sorry Kenzie…so short chapter again.**

**Hardening in the arteries is the way old people die usually, well it's known as dying from old age.**

* * *

**Text Ile (17)**

I want home. I want to go back home. My grandma's in the hospital. What am I doing here?

"_You're doing this to get money to help aid her" My mind told me._

The doctors told me that it was hardening in the arteries and I don't know what that is or anything but I know I'll fix it. I learned this the morning of the reapings when I rushed her to the hospital so that leaves me with a lot of time, right?

Whatever the thing is I want to find a cure for it and well be successful in that.

I decided to get some rest and I don't really care if I'm not allowed I don't want to sit here and count the seconds my grandma lives.

I walked to my room and jumped into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

_I felt like I was numb and there I was in the hospital seeing my grandma and then that nurse and doctor covered her up with a white sheet and carried her away._

"_NO!" I shouted and burst out crying._

_I followed them chasing them and saw them throw her into a truck. _

"_STOP IT! She's fragile!" I yelled running towards the truck and grabbing onto the rim of the car but once it started it left me. I cried so hard probably a gallon of water was wasted._

"_It's not fair! It's not fair!" I yelled but no one heard me._

And then I woke up, sweating like a pig in August. Yes! It was just a dream! I still have a chance to save her, a chance! I felt so happy that I went to my mentor.

"Hey Laws! I had a dream my grandma died but it was all a dream! I still have a chance," I yelped and left him.

**Laws (31) POV**

I felt so bad for the kid. I couldn't just give him the news that after he volunteered she had passed that very second. I was going to tell him a while ago but decided not to but now when I do he was so happy. I had a heart so I decided not to tell him until he died in games. I mean to tell anyone the truth I had no faith with him. He only had experience with putting up the most easiest snare. If he actually had a chance he would have to get with reliable allies. I decided to talk with Garcianealia about allying him with Kin and Murdoch to get Edant as an ally. Also I decided to ask the 60 year old and something victor Peeta Mellark to help get Nate as an Ally but so far I haven't got a hold of them so I decided to walk into their rooms.

I first headed to Peeta. I noticed his grey hair which used to be nice and blonde and a bit long. And his eyes had recently shrunk for an apparent reason.

"Hello Mr. Mellark. I am here to ask you to try to talk you into making an alliance with my tribute." I said politely.

"Oh, okay. Any skills he's got?" Peeta asked.

"He's the best at ropes and snares got all of one's mastered and he is as good as a boy from 8 can handle a knife." I lied but convincingly.

"Okay I'll talk to him." Peeta said leaving.

For the other two I also did the same thing and got two 'maybes'.

But for now I need to help him somehow but still he probably doesn't even stand a chance.

**Etna Mizu (14) POV**

Being the butcher's daughter I have some special extra strengths making me last a bit longer in the games hopefully. I mean why wouldn't I? I am pretty strong myself.

"Hey, watch it!" Allure yelled as she bumped into me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I never got your name, so what is it and maybe you can join us," Allure said.

"I'm Etna Mizu from 8 and daughter of a butcher," I said extending my hand.

"That's horrible!" She gasped.

"Oh really now? Because that's not what your dad said," I said grinning.

"Ugh! I mean being from 2, we heal and not kill animals. We use stuff from animals for resources for medicine along with herbs ever since the 115th games." Allure said and then walked off mad.

"I have to say, that was funny." Archne said grinning wildly.

"Oh thanks," I said grinning with her.

I walked with Archne and talked and figured out we have lots in common. We love rain and blue and pink and also we hate the sun and agree that running is too tiring and boring. The only thing I think I hate about her is her name sounds like arachnid or something like that and reminds me of the world's most gross thing on the planet. It's those pesky gross, 8 eyed, creepy crawly spiders. They make me want to gag and kill them one by one. I mean seriously whoever likes those is a freak with a capital 'F'!

I'm just so happy that I found a friend that I can relate too. It just makes me feel like I can relate to someone other than not wanting to be in the games. And I feel that this time everyone seems either really nice or really mean. And the only people who seem mean are Brute, Dagger, and Ace or whatever her name is. Oh well I guess Brube but he's just a nescience. I mean everybody hates Brube. That guy is just really, really, really, really annoying. I bet all the others have said something about him and his annoyingness but who can't? I mean it's just the truth.


	12. District 9 Chariots

**A/N: Hooray for almost done the reapings/train rides/chariots! Well I'm going to make this a bit short and introduce all district's clothing but in this chapter will show 1/5/9, the one after is 2/6/10, then 3/7/11 and the last one will show 4/8/12.**

* * *

**Fox's (16) POV**

As the district of hunting I guess my dress makes sense because all it really is is just a dress made out of fur from bear, deer, fox, wolf, deer, and many other things. What I really hate was the plucking and even though this dress is neat and all, I still have issues like how they have to clean it and tighten it I've heard they had to wash it in urine and I can still smell the weird smell of it, which is really unattractive and my fox head hat is the same. It smells.

I met up and talked with the girl Amy, mainly because I couldn't find Maddie. I'm guessing she is still doing something with her costume.

I walked over to Amy in a sly way and popped right behind her.

"Hey. Nice dress," I said.

"Thank you," Amy said spinning around. She wore something like a tank top and the bottom was cut slanted in like it met to the middle and along the lines slanting in was a bunch of jewels hung together by invisible, yet sturdy thread. And under that was pants from like thousands of years ago, I think from the 1980's or sometime around that time and on the sides they were bejeweled. In addition to that she had sapphire earrings, like only sapphire, an emerald necklace, shoes made from fake gold and a headband with rubies attached. It looked nice and pretty and just like what the any other one would wear on the chariots but the other thing was with the headband her hair had jewels I think taped on her hair.

I looked over to her partner, Dan and had to laugh a bit all he was wearing was I dunno how it was stuck on but the only thing he was wearing was jewels that covered his jewels or private parts and somewhere one his chest. The other thing was he had his nails painted with sparkles. I wonder why Amy didn't be he had though. The sad thing about his outfit though was his body couldn't really go with the look.

"Don't hate, appreciate," Dan said but was frowning.

"Sorry. But usually most other guys are buff and could pull off this look," I said and a bunch of girls giggled.

I waved bye to Dan and hopped onto the chariot and waited for Carven.

**Carven Manell (14) POV**

My grandma…was sisters with a girl who went by the name Fey Lenamm who had died in the 74th hunger games….I dunno how she did but after that she left….left the district of 5. She ran away from the pain and left her family to move to nine. Once there she started her family but died from giving birth to my father. That day my father was living with someone who had taken him in. From then he married. And when they had me, they taught me how to hunt and run but then there was that day. When I was 11 they died in a hunting accident and got mauled by a bear. I've lived with my friend. It was like history was repeating itself. And now I've tuned a bit mad. But whose fault was that? It was the bear's.

I heard my partner call too, many times but I decided to spy on some others before I did listen to her.

I walked around sneakily in my fur coat, raccoon tail hat and green tights and tried to take mental notes. I saw the boy from 5 who was wearing some underwear in the shape of a four with many little fours on it; even that little end of the four was there. I was sticking out because it was upside-down. I shouldn't really see him I guess because he scares me.

So I began to walk away and saw his district partner who was wrapped around in a seven. The horizontal part of the seven was wrapped around her breasts and from there it wrapped around till her knees and also had sevens printed on the seven dress.

"Carven, there you are. Come on let's go," Fox said dragging me to the chariot despite my begging and my protests.


	13. District 10 Chariots

**A/N: Hooray for another chapter! And I thought reapings were hard to make. Chariots are hard to make lengthy yet interesting. And every chariot chapter happens the same time.**

* * *

**Zen Lef (14) POV**

The only thing I hate about my outfit is that I'm dressed as a cow. I mean it's okay because it's not just a costume it's a shirt with cowhide and matching pants and a hat. Well saying that, I hate the entire outfit. I mean it's nice from being in a costume but really? I really hate the stylists because with the measuring and fitting and squeezing this costume sucks.

"Nice costume…I guess?" Otto said.

The thing is, why would a career talk to me unless he really wants to make fun of me.

"Oh thanks…" I said quietly.

"Well it's unique," Otto said.

"Truth is I hate it. I would rather wear yours," I said. His outfit was really nice. It was a toga with a medical hat with that shiny circle thing; I think made out of real silver and was made into a crown. He also wore a mask covering his face. I guess they wanted to show off his muscles because the other two actually looked more like doctors.

"Oh yeah it's nice." Otto replied.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked not thinking that it was rude.

"Well, I guess I was bored or something. Well actually I decided to lie to Brube and say I was talking to you because he is saying he could be a career and he's watching us," Otto explained.

I began to turn around until Otto cut in, "Don't look at him!"

After that we both parted and never spoke again.

**Edant Harmono (17) POV **

I sighed as my costume had to be one of the worst. I mean I was covered in pig leather and was dressed to look like a pig. I mean I had headband put on me with ears also made from wrapped pig leather. I mean it's sort of weird I guess plus I look very weird with a pig snout and a tail coming from my rear end. The stylists apparently thought it would match my partner's themes too. But Zen was wearing a shirt and some pants and I think my other partner is wearing a dress but I had to wear pig leather footie pajamas.

I groaned and sat down only to sit beside Kin the only person I wanted to avoid right now.

"Nice costume," She said smiling at me.

"Oh really? Thanks I guess…." I mumbled and was flushed with embarrassment.

"Come on. I mean it. It's not that bad," She said.

"Really? Thanks," I said and hugged her.

"Two is looking at us," Kin whispered.

I glanced over at them and saw Havana and Allure watching us in their outfits which I have to say is the most well done out of all districts.

Allure was wearing a knee length dress and wearing those small jacket things that can fit a baby and a tiara with that medical thing like the others.

And Havana was shirtless but was wearing a plain white blazer, some white dress pants and white loafers too and that crown Otto also wore.

"Come on. You should head to your chariot," Kin said as she walked to hers.

I also began to walk until I bumped into Havana. "Oh. Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay sir. But can I ask you something? When did you and 7 become an item?" Havana asked.

"Oh, since the train rides….kay bye!" I said in a rush and speed walked to my chariot.

**Archne Anilama (15) POV**

I crawled around in my chicken dress. It was a dress made from real chicken feathers and went to my knees and I went to spy on 6 for fun.

I was trying to look for Etna but I only managed to find 6 which had their hair sticking out in every direction, their face covered with ash, their lab coats with stains and parts were burned. It was actually sort of cool.

"Oh, Archne, there you are!" Etna said running to me.

"Oh, hey!" I said as we walked together.

"We're starting soon!" Etna said and walked to their chariot. I walked to mine and waited till we started.


	14. District 11 Chariots

**A/N: Almost to the training and chariots and all that. Just one more chapter! And if you need a visual of Maddie's dress search dress made from leaves and it's the first one. For Brube just use your imagination or search up shirt made from leaves, I guess and choose one that you can picture him in? Ironically while writing this too I found dresses that would work for Ace and Kin which is down below which look nice. Fill in the spaces if you want to see.**

http:/3. bp. blogspot. com/_GrTDXdn9IK4/TU17LWWGHuI/AAAAAAAAB2M/rNREE9R3bmA/s1600/wooden_dress. jpg

* * *

**Madeline "Maddie" Alloras (12) POV**

I seem like the girl who is pretty likeable and that is true because Fox is like my big sister and Amy is nice and protective of me when it comes to someone picking on me because of my age and size.

Thing is I'm the smallest girl here. Smaller than Ariel and she is the second youngest and shortest so that makes me easily to be picked on because I'm the smallest which makes people think I'm the weakest but that's not true. I still have strengths and all but some people like Brute or Dagger or Ace and even my partner Brube pick on me.

They think I'm this weakling with wavy blonde hair, blue skin and wearing a dress made from leaves and reaches my knees or is supposed to but it reaches a bit longer to the ankle. I guess my stylists weren't really smart in measurement because the dress sort of looks very weird. Accompanying the dress is a necklace with a leaf in the middle of it. And along with that are leaves that are used as cuffs around my hands and legs, but you can't see the ones of my legs because of my dress length so it seems worthless to wear those now because in order to wear those I have to walk around barefooted.

I decided to walk around in my outfit because my stylists said I should get used to it but I don't think there is a point because we just stand. But I decided to go for it but I accidently bumped into Ace, the scary girl. She gave me a menacing glare in her balsa wood I think dress and stained green wooden flats.

Her other female partner Kin however wore almost the exact thing except her dress was stained green and she was wearing heels that were just kept wooden.

"What do you want?" Ace asked in a threatening tone.

"N-n-nothing," I said.

"You better," Ace sneered at me.

"Leave her alone," Fox said appearing in her fur dress.

"Oh it's you," Ace spat, "Fox is it?"

"Yes. Now stop picking on her," Fox said in the most serious tone I've ever heard.

"Fine. But when the day comes you'll be dead." Ace responded.

I just stood in fright while the two left and I was there standing alone in fear.

I wanted anyone to come help me. I was frozen and scared not at Ace, not at the yelling but at what was happening. I saw Dagger in his tree costume which had a plastic axe on the side of the tree picking up Brube. I guess he made fun of Dagger's costume because right now, Dagger was cussing and threatening and saying some scary words. I stood there crying while everyone from 1, 2, 4, and 9 came and tried to separate the fight. The 3's came too trying to pull Brube away and the girls from 7 tried talking sense into Dagger. Brute from 5 cheered Dagger on while Ariel stayed back with me. So did the 12's and 10's. It seemed like those guys weren't scared but didn't want to be involved.

Then I heard a "BAM" and saw the side of Brube's face a shade that it shouldn't be. Then Dagger looked at me. His eyes were like demons. They were pure red and glared straight at me as he walked towards me. I whimpered and cried and wanted to hide. It was then when all the tributes who tried to separate them pinned Dagger down and the president jabbed a needle inside of Dagger.

"Listen kid. You are your partner are g-g-g-going-" Then Dagger closed his eyes and then woke up. He sounded drunk and certainly looked drunk. I was relieved.

**Brube Herninday (15) POV**

Those stupid ******* idiots who tried to stop me; they made me look like a weakling in front of the cameras. Who will sponsor me now? I mean I don't even care my leaf shirt is wrecked or my green tights are shredded. I just wanted to show them how awesome I am. But did anyone agree? No. Now how can I prove everyone I am a career? I had to look like an idiot.

"Stupid people blocking me from showing my true power," I said to my partner, Maddie, "Now how can I look like I am a career."

"But they were the ones who stopped you," She said.

"Oh shut up. How would you know? You are pure weak. I bet you can't even kill off Ariel or Leena." I retorted.

"I bet I can," She said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. I dare you to kill one tribute in the bloodbath." I said.

"I will," She said.

"And if you can. I'll not kill you," I responded.

"Okay. It's a deal," She said and stood up on the chariot and waited until we got called.

I looked around and saw the pair from 3. Those guys who tried to separate me.

They think they are all smart and all that with their brains and clothes. I mean all that girl from 3 wore was a skimpy bikini or something like that and junkyard pieces which were glass, wire and etc made into her pants and who thought she would look hot painted silver? And make-up is for fake people and her hair is I don't want to talk about it.

And the boy had two clamps or something and a wire through his hair and was wrapped around in thick, thick wires which were impossible to see through.

But still whoever blocks Brube is dead meat, dead, dead meat.


	15. District 12 Chariots

**A/N: Finally done the reapings, trains, and chariots! Now onto the other things and one step closer to the games!**

* * *

**Nate Morgue (14) POV**

I waited at the chariots for my partner. I mean sure she has a sweet side but for some reason she sometimes gets mad at me whenever I try to speak up she ends up yelling at me. I'm guessing she isn't a good partner for me. But for some reason my mentor Peeta keeps trying to get me to become allies with the girl from 6 and 7 and the boy from 10 but I really don't know if I should or not and I don't' know if they are cool with it either.

I groaned as I waited for her and pulled a biology book from the pocket of the miner costume and began to read on about the creation or morphing of animals.

_How a completely new animal is born is when two animals mate or when an animal's DNA is tampered with and causes a structure change. There are many things put into animals to change them thanks to the Capitol. For mutations the capitol inserts a hybrid chemical which makes them hyper and dangerous. _

I closed the book and saw my partner run to me. I watched her run and trip over the tributes from 8. First the fight between Dagger and Brube now this. How much more of a disaster can this be?

Luckily the 8's clothes didn't get wrecked. They were wearing dresses and tux made up of every single piece of fabric. They were all squares stitched together sort of like a quilt which was unique.

I yawned as I sat there waiting for her to get up.

**Tacy Funeelwing (16) POV**

So I tripped over the pair from 8. I mean it wasn't really my fault it was just that we were on in 5 minutes and I hurried over there in my dress that was supposed to look like coal. It was uncomfortable but still I just couldn't be late for this and right then I bumped into the smaller boy from 4 who was also running to his chariot.

He was wearing a fish costume which has to be the worst because even 10 did better. But on the other hand the other guy was wearing a straw hat and a dress shirt that was green and a white suit with the sleeves ripped and some wrinkled beige dress pants, I guess it was a formal attempt of a plain fisherman outfit. And the girl was wearing a dress made from shiny scales and the same shiny headband. It was dazzling for sure but I don't know what they were thinking about the younger boy's look.

I sighed and ignored him though and ran to the chariots and stood straight and strong as there was the introduction and then in a flash we were off.

**President Freque Snow POV**

I waited as the chariots began and started. I had to say I couldn't wait for what the stylists did. I hired new ones just for this Quarter Quell.

First the horses and tributes from one came out. I believe they were Amy and Dan. I began to chew on my biscuit and marveled at Amy's costume. The jewels shined from every direction and all I can say is I wanted that dress. I wanted it so bad. Everything about it makes me want to rip it off her. I choked on my biscuit when I saw the boy from one. He did not have the body to pull off that sparkles and jewels on his body. I grabbed a notebook and jogged down the notes.

_Harvit: Amy was well done for sure. I loved how you knew how to make the dress sparkle. The detail was just wow. And how you made it was pretty. Must have took some time. PS. Do you by chance have an extra dress of that?_

_Joelet: Was horrible compared to your partner's work. She might have to be the main stylist. He did not have the body and if he didn't make adjustments. Like make a shiny white tuxedo next time._

Then came two. I had to say I liked all of their outfits. So far they were in first for best costume, which doesn't help the tributes but helps their stylist. I mean it was genius using jackets and suits and all those as medical coats. And dresses, tuxedos and togas help make them look like a fancy version of doctors and nurses.

_Illie- The girl was nicely done. I loved how all of you guys matched with coats and the plain white dress was also nice. I think I have one too._

_Reggie- The buff guy with the toga showed that he was powerful and he certainly has the body for it. Bravo for you!_

_Gregoto- Ah, a popular outfit with a new twist. Instead of wearing real coats and just white shirts you really made a change. And the crowns are great. I applaud you. _

After them came the people from 3. I grabbed another biscuit and watched them. I loved how the girl was completely unique but the boy was the same old, same old.

_Henerti- What a new thing for the girl costume. I loved it and wanted to say great work._

_Geena- Loved the girls but the boy was old, bland, dull. Maybe give it a twist or something._

And here comes 4. I marveled at the older boy and the girl but choked on my biscuit once again from what the younger boy was wearing.

_Heliner- Great idea with the scales and the dress. I loved it and can't wait to see more of your creations._

_Dougtile- For someone almost as young as the tributes I am surprised that you, the leader pulled off a new formal look of a fisherman. I can tell you, I bet the rich people in four who work on the seas will buy this outfit._

_Holigi- Not your best work I mean come on. You are famous in the capitol and horrible here? No wonder I picked the young guys before you. I mean come on you are 49 and famous while the others are in their early 20's! Pick it up!_

Five passed by with their number clothes which were nice I had to say but didn't have much to say about them.

_Vestia and Crove- Not much to say but they were simple and nice and new because they were shaped as numbers but next time don't try to imply other districts have respect from 5._

Six came and I gave them the same comment I give to all people from 6.

_Hitlre and Osaam- Work harder! I mean it's the same old lab coat routine. Why did I pick two guys here who plan to rule the world anyways? Wait you guys wanted to rule the world of fashion, right?_

Seven came and I was impressed. It had number two and not the district written all over it.

_Sashio- I loved how you matched it with the other dress but made them opposite._

_Oihsas- Read Sashio's comment._

_Trety- It liked it and was nice is all I can say. Keep up the good work._

Eight entered with their quilt like clothing.

_Friti and Harks- Love the quilt design. It's something new and congrats on the work_

Nine appeared with their fur clothes but something smelled nasty with a capital NASTY while they were passing by. They really need to clean the horse's butts.

_Hollyer and Hankrall- I love the fur here. Can you send me that girl's dress if you have a spare? Need something for the colder days._

I grabbed a biscuit as 10 came. I got ready to choke but was actually loving their costume. Using the animal they dressed up in's fabric was genius. WAY better than four's fish costume.

_Brid, Deak, and Maro- New look, new design, new everything! Just wanted to say I love it._

Eleven came and I was also impressed too. I loved the leaf clothing.

_Yountaul and Lumi- Love, love, love the outfits. I want the girl's for my summer wardrobe! Oh the boy's was good too but he is ugly. No offence if he ever read this._

And then twelve finally came with a miner outfit and a coal one. I frowned and wrote to them.

_Cinna Jr- Come on! Do what your old man did. Change the looks of twelve and not do a lame coal dress. _

_Portia Jr- Show what your parents did! Miner was bad. I am disappointed. _

And then the rides ended and I left for a brand new day tomorrow, looking at my final conclusion list of best outfits to tell the stylists.

_1__st__- District 2_

_2__nd__- District 7_

_3__rd- __District 1_

_4__th__- District 9_

_5__th__- District 11_

_6__th__- District 8_

_7__th__- District 3_

_8__th__- District 10_

_9__th__- District 4_

_10__th__- District 5_

_11__th__- District 12_

_12__th__- District 6_


	16. Day One of Training

**A/N: I was pumped for training and am now not. Haha it's been like a month and a week before I updated and well the reason is I forgot about this story and well….all my stories. Well that sort of sucks but here is my very short training day and also sorry if I make any character a tad out of character.**

* * *

**Nate (D12)**

I casually waited in the waiting room as we were waiting for my partner. Tacy was always taking too long with things and I had to say although it didn't annoy me, it annoyed many other people, mostly the careers.

I sighed and just opened my biology book and began to look through it.

"I'm soooo sorry!"

I looked up and saw Tacy.

"What is wrong you woman?" Dagger asked as he glared at her.

"I-I-I-I was like sleeping and I slept in!" She whined.

I sighed and decided to defend her as I put down my book.

"Guys! Just leave her alone, can't we all just get along and train!" I yelled.

"I agree with that. No point in arguing. We've already wasted an hour and a half." Fox said.

"Okay then. Let's go in," Edant said and walked in.

The rest followed and ran to random stations.

I sighed as I slowly walked over to the knot tying station seeing as I already knew plants and all that.

"Okay guys you do this and that then this," The instructor told us.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Here." Cite said bluntly as she helped me with it. She overlapped on part of the rope to another and got the two ends at the bottom and put it in the hole and pulled tightly on it.

"Oh thanks…..uh…whatever your name is," I said forgetting her name.

"Call me Weatherby," She mumbled and left the station.

"Okay guys. Now here is how to do the grommet strop knot. You do this and that and that and over and turn and voila!" The instructor said.

I got tired of not knowing what to do so I decided to head to the camouflage station.

"Hey," I said to the pair from 6. And surprisingly Brute.

"Shut up. You aren't cool enough to talk to me." Leena said to me.

"Woah someone is cranky," Cloud said.

"Stop your PMSing," Brute yelled.

"Well how dare you! I am the mayor from 6's daughter and you can't talk to me like that!" Leena yelled.

"Well honey it isn't District 6 is it? You have no power over me," Brute said smirking.

"Can we please stop fighting?" I asked.

"Fine." Lenna said grabbing half of the paint and leaves and such.

"Sure. At least she can stop being annoying." Brute mumbled.

"How dare you!" Leena said and grabbed a bucket of paint.

By the looks on their eyes they could have been those guys fighting a couple nights ago.

"Woah! Woah! No need for this!" I yelled.

"I concur, "Cloud said trying to calm down Leena.

I tried to get someone to break up the fight but I didn't want to disturb anyone and the instructors were busy teaching or helping.

"Someone! Help!" I yelled.

Before anyone came I heard a splash and turned around and gasped. Brute was covered in brown paint and some mud. Then another splash was heard and Leena covered him in the bucket of glue we had.

"Now to finish this," Leena said smirking. She pulled out some leaves and rocks and dropped the leaves and slammed the rocks on his feet. "A masterpiece!" She chirped.

I just stared trying not to laugh. I had to say that this was pretty fun and it was live on air.

"You're gonna die before the bloodbath!" Brute threatened.

"Oh no you won't!" Leena said snapping in a zigzag way, "Daddy will send me millions of weapons and I'll kill you first!"

"Don't be too cocky, Sunshine," Brute said.

"Sunshine? And you're one to talk." Leena said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Brute still. He looked so hilarious I couldn't help but randomly laugh out loud.

"Shut up kid," Brute said to me.

"Guys? Stop fighting?" Cloud asked.

I just kept laughing while Brute and Leena argued.

"Remember guys! We're supposed to be training." Cloud said trying to remind us.

**Otto (D2) **

I groaned as I got bored waiting for people to finish with the swords. It seemed like everyone was there trying to fight or learn how to fight with a sword. Thing is I guess people are trying to use the sword because they think it is the best weapon to fight in the games but they are wrong. The thing is the sword is one of the best weapons if you know how to use it, not if you want to. It takes lots of strength and years of training not just 3 days.

I groaned and saw the girl from 5, I think her name was Erin or something step up. _She's so small and she won't last too long in the games but at least I am up next._

I smirked and watched this. She was shaking and carefully grabbed a sword and bowed her head. She began to charge at the instructor. I watched as the instructor tried to lash his rubber sword at her. I mean rubber? Really? Is it because she looks so weak and small? I personally think she can handle a real one. But just as then she ducked and avoided it. I stood there in shock. She could use a sword. She really could. She then ducked down and aimed at his legs and ran past him, slicing his foot with probably leaving a giant line. The instructor grinned and gestured her away.

I walked up and picked up a sword. I looked at it and saw it was plastic.

"Is there any non plastic ones?" I asked.

"No. We don't want to injure you guys before the games. It's more fun if you guys aren't injured." The instructor said as he smirked at me just as if he enjoyed angering me.

"Come on? You scared!" I yelled at him.

"Nah. Either move it or lose it." He said to me.

I stared at him with eyes of the devil and charged at him. He did as well and before I knew it I felt dizzy and collapsed.

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital thing.

"What am I doing here?" I grunted.

"You collided with Clyde and both your guy's nose hit each other and they cracked a bit and bled." Marfy said.

"Well put a bandage on and send me back to train," I said.

"I can't. The doctor told me that you should stay in your room and as your escort I am going to escort you," She said giggling at her joke about the escorting thing.

I rolled my eyes. "I am fine!" I argued.

"Sorry." She said and dragged me, holding onto my hand.

"This isn't fair! I deserve to fight and train!" I then felt something injected in me and felt a bit woozy and then it was black again.

**Edant (D10)**

I got tired of waiting in the sword fighting line and decided to head somewhere else. "Hey. Let's go to the rope tying station," I whispered to Kin. She nodded and we headed over to the empty station.

"I'm guessing everyone left this station?" Kin asked.

"That's right. Only other two people were the guy from 12 and Weatherby," The instructor said.

"You mean Anthracite?" Kin asked.

"She said to call her Weatherby," The instructor said.

"Oh. Okay. Anyways, let's get started!" Edant suggested.

"Okay so the first know we'll lear-"

"Hey guys!" Brube said as he sat down with us.

"Oh, hey," I said in the nicest voice I possibly could.

"Finally! Someone who is smart enough to learn I am awesome and isn't jealous of me!" Brube exclaimed.

I grinned and nodded. "Anyways, can we start?" I asked.

The instructor nodded and I looked over at Kin who wasn't looking too happy.

"Okay. So you do this and then that and you repeat it but in the other direction." The instructor said.

"Wait? What?" Kin asked.

"Here," I said and walked behind her and kneeled down. I put my arms around her waist and began to tie the knot. I heard her giggle and I smirked.

"_I knew this would be romantic!" I thought._

Before I could finish I heard Brube.

"Hey! What'ca think you're doing to my woman! Take your hands off her!" Brube yelled.

"Let's just leave," I whispered into her ear and she nodded.

Rope tying lessons weren't worth this. Maybe plant knowledge is better.

**Amy (D1)**

I got a bit irritated by Leo. He was annoying me a lot either from yelling in my face "I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!" or just following me.

I sighed and decided to let it go and focus on my archery skills. I put the nock onto the string of the bow, squinted my eyes and tried to shoot the arrow.

"Hey Amy!" Leo said and I screamed and dropped my equipment. "Please. Leave," I asked in the politest way.

"Eh, okay," Leo said as he walked away.

I prepared my arrow again and squinted my eyes and let go of the string. I watched it travel and it did not even hit the dummy. I heard a shot and watched as an arrow hit dead center of the dummy. I looked to my left and saw Allure.

I watched her as she set up another and shot it. It shot the same spot just a tad above.

"Woah! How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Well it's actually simple. I just thought of the dummy as Brube, Brute, and Dagger all mixed together and they were taunting me. And then you shoot and it works," Allure told me.

I grasped it and tried it. I set up my bow and then focused my eyes to the dummy and thought of the three combined. I saw the head of Brube which was a bald head with scars and those always squinted eyes and the bruises on his face, Dagger's somewhat muscular body and Brube's dark skin tone. Then I heard them all talking at the same time. Enraged at them I let go of the string but missed.

"Try again?" Allure suggested.

This time I closed my eyes and pictured them but with Leo talking to me and following me. I let go and then opened my eyes. I smirked as I nailed it in the head and the sand began to fall out massively.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks," I said to Allure but looked around and saw she had already left to the rope tying station. I turned around and saw Leo.

"Woah!" I exclaimed and caught my breath.

"So…." I said to Leo.

Then a bell rang. I sighed in relief as it was a break.

**Maddie (D11)**

I got my tray of food that the capital gave out and looked at where to sit. Kin and Edant occupied a table to themselves, and then there was the career table minus one of them. The rest of the tables everyone was sitting alone. I looked around and saw that there were no empty tables so I sat down with one of the one people I know. Fox's table.

"Hi," I managed to say.

"Hello. So got rid of your annoying partner, huh?" Fox asked.

"Uhh, hopefully," I said.

"Have you got any allies?" Fox asked.

"Sadly not yet. But it is the first day," I said cheerfully.

"True, true," Fox said.

"Well this is some nice small talk," I said.

"Yeah….so do you want to make an alliance?" Fox asked out bluntly.

"Sure!" I said.

"Cool," Fox said as she began to eat.

"_She's not a bad person. I can trust her a bit." _

I then began to eat but before I could I heard a voice.

**"That's all tributes! To bed!"**

A bunch of them grumbled but then again, we did waste time. I wonder how tomorrow will shape up.


End file.
